challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/A Guessing Game
A Guessing Game is the fourth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants do some object show character guessing. Transcript *Apple Blossom: Hey Celeste Rainbow Dress, did you ever find Jessicake? *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Yeah, I found her. She was at the chocolate pool from season 1. Donatina was there, too. *Apple Blossom Well, I'm glad you found him. And guess what? I found Lippy Lips and Taylor Tee! *Tayler Tee: Don't call me Taylor! *Apple Blossom: Uh... yeah. Anyway, I wonder what the other team is doing. *(Cut to Cupcake Queen.) *Cupcake Queen: Great. Just great. Another team member is going home! I mean, the TLC. But still, it'll probably be me or Strawberry Kiss! And I think it's more likely to be me. And who will be the team captain if I leave? *Announcer: Well, let's find out if you will leave, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Artistic Shopkins, this is your second time at Cake at Stake. Getting used to it? *Cupcake Queen: Just get on with the votes! *Announcer: Okay, we got 32 votes. Cupcake Queen, you have a Revenge Token, would you like to use it now? *Cupcake Queen: I can't. The only other people who have tokens are on the other team! *Announcer: Okay. No Revenge Token for you. Now for the votes. Nina Noodles and Pina Pineapple got 2 votes each. Lippy Lips and Apple Blossom got 4 votes each. Cupcake Queen and Strawberry Kiss got 6 votes each. Lola Roller Blade and Celeste Rainbow Dress got 8 votes each. Slick Breadstick got 10 votes. Tayler Tee got 5 votes, while Cheeky Chocolate is eliminated with 11 votes. *Cheeky Chocolate: WHAT?! *Cheeky Chocolate is flung to the TLC. The contest The fourth contest is object show character guessing. Here's how it works: Since doing pictures will be too easy, you will have to guess characters from a line they said. There will be ten characters for you to guess. Some will be easier than others. #I'm ready for anything. Go for it! #I've heard of these kinds of shows. They're apparently hilarious. I'm in. #I want the pizza, now. #Guys, why do you slap each other? It's pointless. #Well, it wasn't that scary. If we were doing this game in the caves, now that, THAT would be scary! #Easy for you to say! An alliance is a great idea, even though nearly every object show has one. #No. I mean, there's nothing mean I did that I can think of that would make people want to vote me. #Where's my coffee? I had some coffee a long time ago. I want my coffee NOW! #Hey guys, I came up with the perfect solution! #You do realize you're talking to me, right? The contest ends June 9th. Results Here are the correct answers. #Hot Dog (BOTO) #Television (OO) #Lightbulb (II) #Golf Ball (BFDI) #Blue (The Color Challenge) #Horn (Object Trek) #Pin (BFDI) #Toast (Object Mayhem) #Candy Cane (Object Madness) #Toothy (OO) *Announcer: I did not receive answers from Spilt Milk, Suzie Sundae, Kooky Cookie, Connie Console, Freda Fern, or Nina Noodles. But for the ones I did get, here are the results. #Slick Breadstick - 9/10 #Lippy Lips - 10/10 #Tayler Tee - 8/10 #Lola Roller Blade - 6/10 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 8/10 #Jessicake - 9/10 #Celeste Rainbow Dress - 10/10 #Buncho Bananas - 8/10 #Donatina - 6/10 #Apple Blossom - 6/10 #Toasty Pop - 6/10 #Philippa Flowers - 9/10 #Cupcake Queen - 9/10 #Pina Pineapple - 1/10 #Strawberry Kiss - 2/10 Let's add those up. #Team Tons of Tunes - 37/40 #The Artistic Shopkins - 61/70 Converting the fractions to decimals gives us 0.925 for Team Tons of Tunes, and 0.89 for the Artistic Shopkins, so the Artistic Shopkins win. *Philippa Flowers: Barely! *Announcer: Lippy Lips and Celeste Rainbow Dress, you are the only two to get all the answers correct, so you get an Immunity Token. Pina Pineapple got the lowest score, so she gets a Lose Token. Epilogue *Jessicake: This is my first time up for elimination this season! I hope I'm not eliminated. *Toasty Pop: Let me guess. You're also hoping Donatina doesn't get eliminated, right?